Angel sweat smells sweet
by JunkyBoaz713
Summary: Les frères Winchester libèrent un jeune homme qui était enfermé depuis de nombreuses années. Ce dernier semble ne jamais mourir. Dean s'éloigne de plus en plus son frère et Castiel en profite , ce qui semble convenir à l'aîné des chasseurs. Reste à savoir qui est réellement cet Adriel et ce que ses idées tordues vont leur préparer. (Se situe hors de la série) Prologue POV Dean.
1. Prologue

Faire confiance : Se fier à quelqu'un ou quelque chose quoi que puissent être les circonstances.

Le jeune homme que je suis a souvent bien du mal à appliquer cette définition. La plupart du temps j'y rajoute « en lui maintenant un fusil dans le dos » et cela ne m'avait jamais parut déplacé. Dans mon métier, pour avoir des informations, il faut soit avoir de quoi se faire obéir soit avoir les poches bien remplies. Vous aurez donc, sans aucun doute, compris que je ne roule pas sur l'or…

Un matin je me suis surpris à me détailler dans le miroir d'un salon de coiffure, n'allez pas croire que j'aime ce genre d'endroit mais il était grand temps que j'y aille. Je voyais à la fois quelqu'un de banal à crever et en même temps un mec sublime. Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair et assez courts, une peau blafarde à cause du mauvais temps, des yeux verts à l'aspect poussiéreux qui sentaient la fatigue et un cou endolori qui ne réclamait qu'un pauvre oreiller en plume d'oie. Ce corps en apparence dépravé cachait en fait un homme qui passait sa vie au service de gens qui ne le savaient même pas, qui avait un énorme succès auprès des filles, qui ne montrait que ses points forts et laissait ses faiblesses de côté.

Voilà comment je m'étais vu ce jour-là, maudissant tous ceux qui s'arrêtaient à un simple Dom Juan. Je ne voulais pas le montrer mais ces dires et mauvaises plaisanteries étaient pour moi comme de multiples rats qui grouillaient sous ma peau et me rongeait cœur et boyaux.

Vous qui, à mon plus grand regret, je vous l'assure, connaissez mes manies de goinfre, de rustre et de je ne sais quel autre adjectif stupide, pensez que je ne m'arrête qu'à cela. Vous, femmes d'un soir et hommes abusés, êtes bien loin de la vérité.

Voici l'unique et véridique exemple qui vous le prouvera.


	2. Chapter 1

Une première ! Pas d'autres mots possibles. Sam n'avait pas réussi à capturer ce maudit félin tout seul et du coup Dean devait le traquer lui aussi. Ils couraient depuis bien vingt minutes dans cette forêt, les arbres n'étaient pas trop serrés mais la progression n'était pas facile.

- Putain Sammy, les pièges t'y a pas pensé ?

- À ton avis gros nigaud ? J'en ai mis autour des maisons concernées, je pouvais pas prévoir qu'il irait dans les bois.

- Rappelle-moi ce qu'on doit tuer au juste ?

- Un chat d'argent, répondit Sam en s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle.

- T'es en train de me dire qu'on course un chat de sorcière ?

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Tu m'as fait tout un foin pour un chat ? Un Barghest je veux bien mais là... ton niveau de chasse est en baisse.

- Ah ah... très drôle, abruti. Si tu avais bien voulu t'en occuper avec moi on en serait pas là !

Dean préféra ne pas répondre, il avait eu ses raisons de refuser et il ne comptait pas s'expliquer avec son frère à propos de ça. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient arrêté à cause de Sam le chat était probablement bien loin, le projet de rentrer au motel fut donc approuvé par les deux frères. Ils firent donc demi-tour et marchèrent en silence, Dean faisait tellement d'efforts pour ne pas parler à son frère qu'il ne vit pas le trou qui se trouvait à trois mètres devant lui. Même s'il faisait presque nuit et qu'il était recouvert de feuilles il était clairement identifiable. Dean mis bien évidemment les deux pieds dessus et tomba droit comme une allumette sur deux mètres avant de réussir à s'accrocher à une racine.

- Dean ! Tu m'entends ? Ça va ?

- Euh... Oui et oui. Putain Sam, quand tu fais un trou tu n'y vas pas avec le dos de la cuillère...

- Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

- Et même pas ça te dirait de m'aider ?

Sam se pencha autant qu'il pu pour attraper la main de son frère et alors que ces dernières allaient se toucher Dean glissa et continua sa chute, Sam suivant le mouvement la tête la première. La descente ne fut pas bien longue mais douloureuse car ils atterrirent sur un sol en lino, au milieu d'un couloir éclairé à l'aide vieilles lampes.

- Sam, ça va ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de faire une sacrée chute, répondit l'intéressé en se relevant difficilement. On est tombé de combien à ton avis ?

- Oh, encore un étage et je pense qu'on est aux portes de l'enfer, articula Dean en se levant lui aussi.

- T'es vraiment lourd !

- A qui la faute ? Murmura Dean

- T'as dis quoi ?

- Rien, grogna Dean en se mettant sous le trou pour en évaluer la profondeur. Bien, j'ai deux nouvelles pour toi.

- La bonne en premier, demanda Sam en se massant l'épaule.

- On a eu de la chance d'être en un seul morceau, on a chuté de huit mètres environ.

- Ah oui, en effet. Mais c'est quoi ce truc exactement ?

- Bah... vu ce couloir et vu la couche de béton au dessus de nous je pense que c'est une vielle aération.

- Mouais bref. La mauvaise nouvelle ?

Dean recula au niveau de son frère en pointant de sa lampe, sortie peu après la chute, l'endroit où ils avaient atterrit. De la terre se mis soudainement à tomber du trou d'aération avant de le boucher quelques secondes plus tard.

- C' est pas par là qu'on va ressortir, dit Dean en souriant à moitié.

- Tu pensais remonter par là ?

- Euh... pas vraiment mais si jamais il n'y avait pas d'autres sorties, il restait toujours celle-là.

- Reste plus qu'à explorer pour en trouver une. On se sépare ?

- C'est mieux oui, on aura un sacré gain de temps.

Les deux frères partirent donc chacun de leur côté, Dean appréciait de plus en plus s'éloigner de son frère. Au fond il ne le désirait pas vraiment mais la présence de son frère finissait toujours par le rendre irritable.

Il prêta son attention sur le couloir afin d'essayer de comprendre où ils se trouvaient. Il ne trouva que de la poussière et des portes fermées à clé, cela devenait un peu trop glauque à son goût même si c'était justement son rayon.

Après quelques minutes de marche, une des portes n'opposa pas de résistance. Avant de l'ouvrir Dean tendit l'oreille pour vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un, personne apparemment. Le chasseur reposa sa main sur la poignée et une vague de froid l'envahit, il prit une grand inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

En passant le seuil de la porte il vit une sorte de tableau de bord au centre d'une grande pièce, quelques chaises et enfin deux grosses portes métalliques sur le mur à sa droite. Dean remis son pistolet dans sa poche, s'assit sur une chaise et tenta d'allumer l'ordinateur central, qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Même pas besoin de pirater l'ordinateur car il n'y avait aucun mot de passe à saisir. En parcourant le peu de dossiers présents il ne manqua pas de remarquer que les mots « Seigneur » et « Démons » revenaient souvent. Les gens qui travaillaient ici étaient-ils des fanatiques ou était-ce encore un coup tordu des anges ? En ouvrant un énième dossier Dean tomba sur un fichier audio nommé « Christ 2.0 », il mit le curseur dessus mais hésita à cliquer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sam venait d'entrer dans la pièce, ce qui fit sursauter son frère.

- Putain, tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolé. C'est quoi cet endroit ?

- Je sais pas vraiment. J'essayais de voir sur cet ordi s'il y avait un moyen de savoir où on est mais à part des dossiers qui ne font que parler du Père tout puissant et des démons il n'y a rien.

- Dieu et les démons ? Les anges, tu crois ?

- J'y ai pensé. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment Castiel ou un autre emplumé taper son rapport de la journée sur ordinateur.

- Ne sait-on jamais... Et ce dossier, c'est quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore j'allais l'ouvrir à l'instant.

Dean cliqua sur le fichier audio, tous les écrans affichèrent la même bande son. Dean se leva de sa chaise et recula pendant qu'une voix se fit entendre.

- Ici Manuel, ange anciennement au service de Raphaël. Ce message sera bref, nous avons peu de temps car il n'est pas bon pour nous de rester trop longtemps en cet endroit. Je prierait donc, à quiconque qui visionnerait ce message de quitter ces lieux aux plus vite. Que vous soyez un être surnaturel ou un simple humain, je vous en prie fuyez ! Cet endroit contient une erreur dont nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser respirer. Adieu. Que mon père vous protège.

Le discours s'acheva et les écrans redevinrent sombres.

- Je suis d'avis de faire ce qu'il dit, suggéra Sam à voix basse.

- T'es un trouillard maintenant ?

- Il a juste su se montrer convainquant. J'ai trouvé la sortie tout à l'heure, elle n'est pas bien loin.

- Et bien va-y si tu veux, moi je veux savoir ce que ces angelots cachent ici, répondit Dean en pianotant au hasard sur le tableau de bord.

- Tu rigoles, je vais pas te laisser tout...

Sam n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car les grandes portes métalliques s'ouvrirent lentement. Une fois ouvertes, les deux chasseurs virent avec horreur qu'à l'intérieur d'une espèce d'aquarium flottait un jeune homme, en position fœtale. Ses cheveux étaient longs et on pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient entrouverts.

- Quelle horreur... murmura Dean en s'approchant de la vitre.

- Il est vivant ? Demanda Sam.

- Je crois, oui. A voir ces cheveux il est là-dedans depuis des années.

Dean posa sa main sur la vitre, espérant malgré lui une réaction du prisonnier. Ce fut au bout de quelques instants que le jeune se redressa légèrement et tendit le bras pour toucher la vitre, face à la main du chasseur. Dean en eu un pincement au cœur.

- J'ai trouvé un moyen de le faire sortir, dit Sam en parcourant l'ordinateur.

- Fait-le.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Je te demande pardon ? Questionna Dean sans même se retourner.

- Et bien l'ange a dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser respirer quelques chose. Si c'était lui ?

- Ces... anges, comme tu dis, ont enfermé ce garçon là-dedans pendant je ne sais combien d'années, comme toutes les autres conneries qu'ils ont pu faire pour leur plaisir perso. Je compte pas écouter sagement ce salopard, alors libère-le maintenant ou bien dit-moi comment faire !

Sam capitula d'un soupir et déclencha la manœuvre.

Deux trappes s'ouvrirent de chaque côté de l'aquarium et le liquide s'écoula dans des bouches d'égout que les chasseurs n'avaient pas remarqué, des bulles d'air envahirent l'aquarium et le niveau du liquide baissa. Dean réalisa soudainement qu'une fois que le liquide ne serait plus un souci il leur faudrait encore atteindre le jeune prisonnier qui venait, à l'instant, de se mettre sur ses pieds et retrouvait sa respiration. La première, depuis de nombreuses années, sembla lui redonner quelques forces. Le liquide s'arrêta de s'évacuer au niveau de ses cuisses et à ce moment là le jeune homme posa son regard sur Dean.

- …

- Sam ! Il essaie de parler, ouvre-moi ce machin !

- J'ai essayé mais rien ne parle de ça.

- Merde ! Ragea Dean.

Alors que l'aîné allait sortir son arme, le jeune homme fit un cercle de la main droite et le verre se désagrégea en un cercle parfait.

- J'ai dit « partez », murmura le jeune homme.

- C'est... c'est toi qui a fait ça ? Demanda Dean.

- Aucune importance... Vous devez partir.

- Ça pour sûr, mais on va pas te laisser là ! Enlève encore du verre, qu'on puisse te sortir.

- Si vous m'emmenez vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici vivants, je me débrouillerai pour sortir. Le bâtiment ne va pas tarder à s'effondrer, alors partez ! Dit-il en haussant la voix.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps, en effet, pour que tout se mette à trembler et ce fut quand Dean se décida à quitter la pièce que le plafond commença à s'effondrer. Sam guida son frère jusqu'à la sortie et une fois dehors ils se retournèrent et virent tout un morceau de la forêt s'écrouler.

- Dean, tu crois que...

- J'en sais rien ! Répondit-il en repartant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est sans doute encore vivant.

- Peut-être mais il a dit qu'il se débrouillerait et moi je suis crevé. Je veux rentrer.

Sam du capituler une fois de plus, rattrapa son frère et tenta tout comme lui de retrouver son chemin. Le trajet fut des plus silencieux, Sam redoutant la mauvaise humeur de son frère, mais bien vite un sentier fit son apparition et quelques mètres après, la voiture de Dean.

Fixer la route ne fut pas facile pour l'aîné car il était réellement fatigué et suffisamment en colère pour ne pas vouloir donner le volant à son frère.

Dès que le motel fut en vue Dean poussa un soupir de soulagement, il allait enfin pouvoir dormir et tenter d'oublier tout ça. Il gara l'Impala devant leur chambre non sans remarquer une silhouette familière devant leur porte.


End file.
